Lily
"So you think you have a chance of winning- hilarious" DESCRIPTION Lily is shorter than many of the previous bosses and has blonde hair tied in twin tails with blue bows. She wears a small black jacket, short black shorts, blue gloves, and black pantyhose. Lily is plucky and hot-tempered and chafes at the Rainstorm Dojo's policy of only allowing males to become leaders. She sees men as stubborn and weak, easily controlled by their hormones (which she exploits). Despite her brash persona, she is insecure about her fighting ability. She may be disdainful or affectionate towards the protagonist, depending on their relationship. When you first meet Lily, she is arguing with Baldwin and her brother Gerald as they believe that a female should not fight. Gerald decides not to give her the skill book "Hydroscreen" and gives it to you instead, betraying the rules of his sect. After you defeat Lady Cobra, she imbues Lily with the power of the Naga Pearl, allowing her to achieve her dream of becoming a Dojo master. If you redeem Lily, she says her new goal is to become strong enough to challenge Lady Cobra. If you talk to Lily after a fight, you can either acknowledge (+1 affection) or lecture (-1 affection) her. Her affection determines how early Lily enters "serious mode". You also have an option to offer Lily items in return for "favors". MOVE SET STRATEGY Like many of the other bosses in the game, Lily follows a pattern if you keep her affection level above 1. If you do not her moves will not follow any pattern and she will be much harder to beat. Her attack pattern is as follows: Lure>Taunt>Hold>Lure>Taunt>Hold>Lure>Taunt>Hold>(It's a repeating pattern until she enters serious mode). Use grab block before she uses a hold. Outside of the fight, it is recommended to keep Lily's affection above 0 so that you don't have to do the entire fight while Lily is in serious mode. *You can change Lily's affection if you interact with her before defeating Lady Cobra. While she is imprisoned, you have two dialogue options: # "What happened?"- side with Lily to increase affection by 1. # "What about Gerald?"- be honest to increase affection by 1. Given that you've already beaten Lady Cobra, the Lv. 1 fight should be trivial if Lily has positive affection. After defeating Lily with an S rank she will drop a Silver Shark Hide. She will occasionally drop an additional Silver Shark Hide, even with lower victory ranks. Using it you can craft Lily another outfit from Gerald on Floor 5. The Sliver Shark Hide can also be used to craft the Blade of Sliver or the Silverfish Mesh if you have redeemed Lily. 'SIDE QUESTS' You and Lily start with 6 Confidence each. Defeating her will lower her Confidence by 1. If she defeats you, a new scene will occur and your Confidence will decrease by 1. If you surrender to her in the post-defeat scene, your Confidence will drop again. Lowering Lily's Confidence to 0 will allow you to redeem her by defeating her in a battle where she has increased stats and starts in serious mode. If you keep losing to Lily, Lady Cobra will appear and suggest you make a latex suit for her. This gives you the option to offer gifts to Lily. (the gifts will lead you to different type of cut scenes). *You can now gift her a Lava Potion or a Grab Block or Fire Punch skillbook. Be warned that these gifts will make her stronger. *You can now craft a new outfit for her via Gerald with 10 Iron, 2 Ice Blocks, and 1 Silver Shark Hide. *Giving her all of the above gifts will unlock a new cutscene in which the protagonist fantasizes about being Lily's slave. This can involve her pissing on your head while you are kneeling before her in shame, with no pants on. It can also involve boot worship and armpit worship. Defeating Lily once will cause the "Odd Shard" to appear next to the portal to her room. Talking to Lady Cobra will identify this item as the Naga Shard, which allows you to teleport between floors. Defeating Lily once will also cause a Magic Pumpkin to appear in the easternmost cell on Floor 5. Using it in front of a floor boss will allow you to "Trick or Treat" and trigger bonus scenes if you have achieved certain prerequisites (You can use the Magic Pumpkin on Lily if you have redeemed her and obtained the Naga Shard). 'DROPS' NOTES * Lily's name is used in her sect- the "Water Lily Dojo" * Lily is a water user although, unlike Eliza, she takes major damage from fire. * Lily constantly harasses the player about them becoming her puppy. * Lily is the only boss in game as of yet to not keep track of how many times she has beaten you. * Lily and Miss Claus are, as of v1.12, the only bosses who do not have their own floor. * Lily is, as of v1.12, developer Bo Wei's least favorite tower boss. * Lily's seduction mechanic is unique among the bosses. If she raises your arousal to 10 with Lures or Holds, you automatically lose the battle. Gallery